


Together

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Testing out kinks, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Kamui are together now. Leo has much to show and teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. 

Kamui's cheeks still flushed from Leo's words of 'Stay with me forever' hearing him say those words were like a dream come true.

"Leo this isn't a dream, right?" Kamui asked and Leo chuckles faintly.

"It is reality my dear Kamui." Leo replied while giving him a quick little pinch on his arm making Kamui wince a little bit. "See?"

"I'll make sure that your tag isn't showing." Kamui said teasingly and Leo's cheeks flushed.

"Just let it go." Leo groans, but then he smiles faintly at Kamui's light laughter.

"Ok." Kamui commented cheerfully before kissing Leo on the cheek.

"I believe you have missed the target." Leo told him in a low voice. Kamui's cheeks red as a cherry and he is looking away from him.

"Well, I still can't believe it and I'm a bit ner-" Kamui's words were cut off by Leo's soft lips. He kissed him back and after a few moments their lips parted from one another.

"The first time for anything is rather frightening." Leo whispered into his ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Leo." Kamui replied firmly.

"I have read a lot of books on this matter ever since I found out we were not related by blood. In the small hope that you would return my feelings." Leo confessed to him.

"Huh? What matter?" Kamui asked in a confused voice.

"Sex." Leo muttered in reply and his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Sex." Kamui said slowly.

"Yes." Leo replied calmly and he notices the expression on Kamui's face.

'Oh, no...Don't tell me..He doesn't know what sex is..' Leo thought as he looks into Kamui's beautiful crimson eyes full of confusion. 'Of course he has been sheltered from the world and nearly everything has been about training on how to fight...it has not been long since he has been outside.'

"......What is sex, Leo?" Kamui asked him. Leo's cheeks burning as if on fire and he hugs his dear sweet innocent Kamui.

"We will take this nice and slow. I have a few books." Leo told him while hugging him tightly and Kamui returning the hug. Leo explained sex thoroughly while showing pictures in the book for he wants him to understand and be able to properly give consent. Kamui fell asleep before Leo.

'Need some fresh air.' He thought while looking at Kamui's lovely sleeping face. 'To cool down.'

Leo saw Xander and Camilla looking at the night sky. He glares at them for this is their fault. They are the oldest and should have explained it.

"Why didn't you tell Kamui about sex?" Leo managed to ask, his cheeks flushed, and he looks them in the eyes. "Why?"

"I wanted to keep him in the dark." Xander and Camilla said at the same time.

"His innocence is so adorable." Camilla explained while smiling brightly.

"So he would be completely focused on training." Xander explained simply and his arms crossed.

"You better be gentle to our dear sweet Kamui." Camilla told Leo. Xander nodding his head in agreement. Leo left without saying a word, cheeks flaming, and he takes a few deep breaths. He lays down by Kamui and holds him in his arms before falling asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. 

"Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable." Leo said while spreading Kamui's legs apart and started caressing his inner thighs. "How does it feel?"

"Embarrassing. I feel so exposed. Feels nice. Your hands and fingers are so soft." Kamui muttered, his cheeks burning, and legs trembling a little bit. Leo playfully running his fingers up and down. 

"Of course for I do protect my hands with armor gloves." Leo commented calmly and his eyes gazing into Kamui's half-lidded crimson eyes. He moves his hand away, dips his fingers into a jar of lotion, and grins to himself before running his index finger onto Kamui's right inner thigh. Those beautiful crimson eyes opened up all the way, a loud gasp coming from his mouth, and Leo looking so amused at the reaction. 

"Hah, I just put some lotion onto my fingers." Leo said teasingly and Kamui's cheeks are flushed along with the tips of his ears.

"It just felt cold so suddenly." Kamui muttered to him.

"You looked so relaxed just wanted to tease you." Leo said while chuckling and Kamui's cheeks puffed out. "Want something cold or warm?"

"Warm. I don't like the cold." Kamui informed him. Leo nods his head before spreading opening up Kamui's legs further apart, his mouth on Kamui's manhood, and he starts sucking on it. His hands massaging Kamui's inner thighs and keeping them open. 

"Ngh. Ah. Leo, leo, leo." Kamui moaning loudly, his body feeling hot as if on fire, body trembling with pleasure, and this felt so good that his mind is only filled with Leo. What Leo's mouth, tongue, and hands are doing to his body. He came inside of his mouth and Leo swallowed most of it.

"I'm so sorry, Leo." Kamui said to him, his eyes wide, and he wished that his bedroom had towels or something.

"It's fine." Leo told him before licking his lips. "Actually it wasn't that bad. No need to be sorry at all."

Kamui legs are closed, knees still up, and he is covering up his flushed face. Leo's cheeks are slightly flushed and he puts his hands over Kamui's hands.

"This is my first time doing such things. I might appear to be not nervous...but I'm actually nervous to be honest." Leo tells him in a low voice. "I have read so many books. I have...had so many dreams of doing such things to you...but nothing could have prepared me for the reality of it..Kamui....It's so over-whelming. I feel like I'm drowning with pure happiness."

"Oh, Leo." Kamui said quietly before hugging him tightly. "I love you so much."

After several minutes of hugging they parted. Kamui kisses Leo on the lips, his tongue exploring, and tasting everything. Leo kissing back and his fingers running through Kamui's hair.

"You do realize you just tasted some of your own cum, Kamui." Leo informed him and smiled faintly at the stunned expression.

"...That's right. I didn't notice for it didn't taste bad or anything." Kamui told him, his lips slightly parted, and he smiles. "So it wasn't that bad at all. I want to do the same to you if you want me."

Leo was stunned, he recalls his countless dreams, he felt excitement, and wondered how it would truly feel in reality.

"Leo?" Kamui asked worriedly for he has been quiet for a few minutes.

"I would love it." Leo replied, his cheeks red, and he takes a deep breath. "Be careful. Don't want you to choke or anything silly like that."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. Glad there are a few other people that ship them ^_^

Leo was sitting on the bed and his legs spread apart with Kamui's head between them. He could feel his tongue licking the tip, hands feeling up his thighs, and how his mouth closed around part of his length not all of it. Leo biting down on his lips to keep from a moan being released, feeling Kamui's soft hair twirling it softly with his fingers, and heart racing.

Leo heard the door opening, silently cursing for he had forgotten to lock the blasted door, and he saw Xander looking stunned. He made a sho-sho motion with his hand while keeping his other hand on the top of Kamui's head making sure to apply a bit more pressure for doesn't want his Kamui to find out that their big brother saw...

Xander quietly backing away, he locked it, closed the door, and Leo could hear his foot steps fading away. His grip soften and Kamui's warm mouth moving away from his cock.

"Was I that bad? You went soft all of a sudden, Leo." Kamui sounding sad and his crimson eyes looking down. 

"You were great..I was just feeling a bit hungry. Sorry about that." Leo told him and it was a lie, but better than the truth. 

'Having a sibling walking in while being given a blowjob is a sure fire way to killing a hard on.' Leo thought while glaring at the door. 'Ugh, Got to make sure to lock the damn door next time.'

"Alright. I can make us some tomato soup, Leo. Of course got to get dressed." Kamui commented cheerfully and Leo smiles at him. They got dressed before walking out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. 

Leo locked the bedroom door while Kamui was undressing. He smiled to himself, walked over, and decided to use magic to undress himself.

"That is so cool, Leo." Kamui said in amazement and recieved a smirk from him.

"I'll show you how to do it later." Leo commented to him. "I have much to teach you my dear Kamui."

Kamui laying on the bed, legs spread, and Leo lays on top of him. He puts three fingers inside of Kamui's mouth and within a minute they were slick with saliva. Leo kisses him on the lips before crawling down between his legs and grabbed a bottle of lotion he had laid there.

Niles picked the lock and entered Kamui's bedroom. He was surprised seeing Leo between Kamui's legs. 

"Ngh, Leo. I want it. I want it, please." Kamui moaning lewdly and cheeks flushed. "I'm ready."

"Hah so impatient." Leo said teasing as his fingers are stretching Kamui's hole. Niles clears his throat causing Leo and Kamui to look over at him.

"When did you get here?" Leo asked sharply and Niles looks away unable to answer. "Nevermind that just leave."

"So embarrassing." Kamui moans, his cheeks burning, and he felt ashamed at feeling so turned on by being watched. Leo glances at Kamui's cock and notices that he has become harder. Perhaps wouldn't be too bad to be watched and seems like his Kamui is enjoying it.

"Or you could stay and watch, Niles. You can come closer. I don't care." Leo said calmly while pulling his fingers out. 

"It's okay, Kamui. There are all kinds of kinks out there. No need to be ashamed. I accept all of you just as you accept all of me." Leo told him in a comforting voice and kissed him on his nose. Niles came closer, grabbed a chair, and sat down watching them. Leo rubs lotion all over his length and carefully positions himself at Kamui's entrance before slowly entering him. He could feel Kamui's arms around his back, his nails digging in a bit, and those soft lips suckling his neck which will leave hickies.

Niles felt hard while watching, biting on his lips, and finger nails digging into his arms. Leo and Kamui moaning each others names countless times their voices slowly becoming hoarse. Leo's and Kamui's cheeks flushed with passion. Body's slick with sweat, saliva, and cum. Nipples hard from the coldness of the room. It was pleasurable yet painful watching them. The wanting to touch them, but being unable to do so.

"You can touch yourself. I'm not that cruel." Leo said in a breathless kind of voice before covering Kamui's neck with kisses. With those simple words: Niles started stroking his hard on, playing with it, moaning, and his eye focused on what those two are doing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. 

Niles watched as Leo laid down on his back, knees up, legs spread, and Kamui's lower half between them.  
Leo bit down on his lip to keep from moaning too loudly as Kamui started licking his hard nipples, hands rubbing his backside, and fingers teasing the outside of his hole. He could feel Kamui moving his length up and down making friction. 

Kamui's lips move up and suckling on the side of Leo's neck making kiss marks. Niles stroking himself at the sight. Kamui moves off of Leo and he lays down on his stomach on top of him. His cock by Leo's lips and he kisses the tip of Leo's length before covering his mouth over it.

"I'll make sure it's nice and slick." Leo said before cupping Kamui's balls and putting his mouth over it. Their moans muffled while suckling each others manhoods. Niles bites down on his lips, drawing a bit of blood, and coming on his right hand.

Leo came inside of Kamui's hot mouth, feeling him swallowing it, and tongue licking seemingly eager for more. Leo moved his mouth over and Kamui came on his face thankfully none landing on his eyes. Kamui licks his fingers before slowly inserting one finger inside of Leo.

"Ngh." Leo moaned, his body leaning into the touch, and he easily slips his finger inside of Kamui causing him to gasp.

"Ah, Leo." Kamui said in a low voice and he arches onto his finger. "Harder!"

Niles grabbed the camellia oil, poured some on his hands, and went back to pleasuring himself. Leo and Kamui adding another finger. The movement faster, breathing uneven, and Niles came at the same time as they did. Kamui moves off of Leo. Niles couldn't hear what they were softly whispering to each other. Leo sighing, rolling his eyes, and Kamui's cheeks flushed.

"You are too curious for your own good. Honestly, Not to mention he might not even agree." Leo stated and Kamui smiles at him. Niles wondered what Lord Leo was talking about...Kamui moves his length onto Leo's hole, teasing it, and within moments entering him.

"Niles, If you want...you can enter Kamui, but if you hurt him..I will kill you." Leo managed to say, his arms wrapped around Kamui's upper back, and legs wrapped around his hips. Kamui having one hand between them touching Leo's hard on. Niles takes a deep breath, swallows, and he can't believe this is actually happening.

'A once in a life time opportunity.' Niles thought as he licked Kamui's hole causing him to squirm at the sensitization.

"Wha..What are you doing?" Kamui managed to ask him.

"Just making sure it won't hurt you at all, Lord Kamui. After all Lord Leo would kill me." Niles replied before returning to licking his hole, tasting Leo's cum inside of him, and after a minute began finger him. 

Kamui felt overwhelmed with all these sensitization: Being inside of Leo, Niles fingers inside of him, Touching Leo's cock, and making out with Leo. Niles takes his fingers out and heard a disappointed sound from Kamui.

"Ah don't worry. I'll be putting something better inside of you not as good as Lord Leo of course." Niles commented before positioning himself on Kamui's twitching hole. "So eager, Lord Kamui."

"Don't tease him too much, Niles." Leo warned him.

"Understood, Lord Leo." Niles told him before moving in nice and slow. Kamui arching his back wanting more of Niles cock. Leo chuckles and moves his beloved closer to him.

"Do you enjoy having someone inside of you more than being inside of someone?" Leo whispers into his ear and he looks at Kamui's bright red cheeks.

"I like being inside of you, Leo...I love your cock inside of me more though.." Kamui mutters, his cheeks burning, and Leo kisses him on the nose. 

"I have discovered I do like having you inside of me. However I do love being inside of you more. A learning experience." Leo told him and Kamui nodding his head before letting out a lewd moan for Niles was hitting the best spot inside of him.

"I wonder if it is possible to fit both..Mine and Niles inside of your hole?" Leo wonders out loud and Kamui looks at him with wide eyes. "Want to find out?"

"Yes." Kamui told him. Niles came inside of him and pulled out.

"Sorry for the mess, My Lords." Niles told them. Kamui moving out of Leo and lays down on his back while Leo sits up.

"Niles." Leo said his name and he waited for a reply.

"Yes, Lord Leo." Niles said to him.

"You can say yes or no to what I'm about to ask you. Do you want to go inside of Kamui with me?" Leo asked calmly while holding Kamui's hand.

"Yes and it would be my honor." Niles replied and he couldn't stop a lewd smile from appearing on his lips.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. 

Kamui felt a bit nervous for can Leo's and Niles cocks both fit inside of him. Leo flipping through a book with a serious look on his face. Niles playing with Kamui's hair and running his fingers gently throughout which created a calming effect.

"Found just the right spell for this.." Leo commented calmly and he looks at Kamui. "Are you sure, Kamui? If you don't want to go through with this I will understand and so will Niles."

"I'm sure, Leo." Kamui told him while smiling and letting out a small laugh. Leo explaining about the spell, that it lasts for an hour, and the side effect will be feeling soreness.

"So there will be no risk of there being any ripping from having you both inside?" Kamui asked him.

"Correct. Just some soreness nothing too bad." Leo repiled and within moments he casts the spell. "There we go."

Niles and Leo pouring camellia oil onto their hands. Leo rubs it onto his length before moving inside of Kamui. Niles coats it onto his hard on and moves below Leo's cock.

"Hope you don't mind Lord Leo." Niles whispers into his ear, his position was behind Leo, and his length between Leo's legs inside of Kamui.

"Do not whisper." Leo said firmly and his cheeks flushed. Niles hummed, his hands feeling Leo's chest, and fingers teasing the cold nipples. 

"My hands tend to get restless." Niles commented while grinning he couldn't help himself. Their cocks were moving a bit faster inside of Kamui, friction, and it was a pleasant sight seeing Kamui completely undone. Leo using his right hand touching Kamui's manhood and from time to time feeling Kamui's right hand which was also down there stroking.

"Feels too good." Kamui moans, he felt stuffed to the brim, and loving the feeling of this a lot more than he had thought. Leo and Niles moving at even paces. Each time hitting that right spot. After a few rounds they pulled out of him their cum spilling our from Kamui's hole.

"I don't mind doing the dirty work." Niles said while smirking and he kisses Kamui's hole. He licked thoroughly inside of him for several minutes cleaning up Leo's cum along with his own. Leo cleaning himself and the upper part of Kamui with a wet washcloth.

"If you so much as breathe a word about this I will kill you, Niles." Leo stated sharply.

"I don't want this to be known by everyone." Kamui said to Niles and his cheeks flushed.

"I won't tell anyone, My Lords." Niles promises them and he wipes himself down with a wet washcloth. Afterwards Kamui mentioned wanting to try taking both of them with his mouth not all the way. Leo and Niles agreed. Kamui was kneeing while they were standing up facing each other.

"Hope I don't do too bad of a job." Kamui comments before gently grabbing Leo's and Niles lengths. He moves their tips together in a kiss, his tongue moving around on the outside, and listening to their lovely moans which filled him with joy. He moves his right hand cupping Leo's balls while using his left hand to do the same to Niles balls. Opening his mouth wide and accepting both of their cocks. Neither was completely inside. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

"Hope I don't do too bad of a job." Kamui comments before gently grabbing Leo's and Niles lengths. He moves their tips together in a kiss, his tongue moving around on the outside, and listening to their lovely moans which filled him with joy. He moves his right hand cupping Leo's balls while using his left hand to do the same to Niles balls. Opening his mouth wide and accepting both of their cocks. Neither was completely inside.

Leo was holding onto Niles shoulders to keep himself balanced. Kamui's mouth staying in place, but his tongue moving and teasing them. Niles resisted the urge to thrust into Kamui's amazing mouth for he does not want to risk hurting him not to mention Lord Leo would be highly pissed off. It was nice feeling Lord Leo's on his shoulders. He decided to risk it and moved his hand behind Lord Leo grasping gently his lovely ass. Kamui moves his mouth away, panting, and taking a bit of a break.

"Ah." Leo gasped out, his cheeks flushed, and looking at his retainer with surprised eyes.

"Sorry, Lord Leo. I couldn't resist." Niles said while spreading Lord Leo's cheeks with one hand and his index finger teasing the hole. "May I?"

"Only this once if Kamui agrees." Lord Leo managed to say calmly. Kamui was sitting on the bed watching while drinking some water and Niles glanced over. Kamui gave him a thumbs up along with a verbal respond of 'It's alright let it all out'.

"Well then I shall make the most of it." Niles commented in a low voice and his finger enters Lord Leo. He guides him onto the bed next to Kamui who is still drinking a bit of water. Kamui puts it down and holds Leo's hand as Niles spreads Lord Leo's legs.

"Embarrassing." Leo mutters as he squeezes Kamui's hand. Niles chuckles and kisses his tip.

"This is nothing yet, Lord Leo." Niles said calmly to him. Kamui kisses Leo on the lips and after a few seconds parted.

"I know how much you love tomatoes, Leo. I think next time you and I should do something with them, heh." Kamui commented playfully and gently twirling his fingers in Leo's short hair. Niles adds another finger inside of Lord Leo and started making scissoring motions stretching him slowly to accept something larger. Leo body squirming a bit, Kamui kisses him on the nose, and rubs noses with him.

TBC


End file.
